This invention relates to novel octahydropyridoindolobenzazepines, which are useful as central nervous system depressants.
Certain octahydropyridoindolobenzazepines are known from U.S. Pats. 3,373,153; 3,373,154; 3,373,168; and 3,457,271, all assigned to Hoffmann-La Roche, Inc. Those compounds can be represented according to the above-mentioned patents by the following formula (1): ##SPC1##
Wherein R' is a straight chain or branched alkyl having 1-7 carbon atoms.
The compounds of Formula (1) are said in Pat. Nos. 3,373,168 and 3,457,271 to have antidepressant activity and to be useful antidepressant agents. These compounds are prepared according to the above two patents by reduction of the corresponding hexahydro compounds either with sodium in a mixture of tetrahydrofuran and liquid ammonia or with zinc in hydrochloric acid. The former method is preferred by the patentees since it gives higher yields.
None of the above patents nor any other reference known to applicant suggests that octahydropyridoindolobenzazepines such as those of the Hoffmann-La Roche patents may have central nervous system depressant properties.